NaruYasha!
by HolderOfMyHeart
Summary: A mysterious man appears to Naraku offering to get rid of the Miko and the half-demon. Naraku accepts and the man tricks Inuyasha and Kagome into taking a gem that sent them all the way into Naruto's world! How will they ever get out of this?
1. Episode 1: Through the well and NOT back

-I know, I know.. Another project? But this one was one I couldn't help after watching Naruto Shippuuden and reading a really good fanfic with the cross of Naruto and Inuyasha. So, bare with me... I'm not 100% on where I'm going with this....

* * *

Naru-yasha

Episode 1: Through the well and NOT back again?

* * *

"IS THERE ANYTHING YOU FOOLS CAN DO RIGHT?!" Naraku roared at the demons. All the demons scurried off in fright. Naraku sighed and sat back, looking at the Halfly formed Shikon Jewel. He could of had this whole thing finished by now and Inuyasha destroyed.

The only thing holding him back...Was Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome, who's power was becoming more of a problem. "Is there no way to get rid of that wentch?" he asked aloud, his voice booming throughout the castle.

"What about the ...Well?" A voice asked. Naraku looked around, "Who are you? Show yourself petty demon!" he demanded. The voice never came into view, "That's of no importance... What you need to do .. Naraku... Is to learn the magic behind the well.. What's allowing her to past back and forth?"

Naraku thought about it but couldn't figure out what exactly allowed her to pass between worlds so easily. The voice sighed, "Its so obvious... Your holding the answer in your hand.. The other group contains shards from this jewel, correct? That's what's allowing her to come back here..."

"And, your point? I've got too many idiots around here to deal with than to make a full frontal attack to get all the jewel shards." he said.

"Ah... But you miss my point... The well itself.. Its a magical well... A certain jewel, also connected with another time and world... Can allow someone to travel back and forth between the two. Now... What would happen if.. the other group got a hold of a jewel, not related to the other world..but a different one that got them stuck in another world?"

Naraku rolled his eyes, "And, where exactly do you expect me to find a jewel like this?" he asked. Just then, a baby blue jewel rolled towards Naraku. Naraku lifted it up, "Hmm... Now How would I leer them out with this?" he wondered.

"I could take care of that..." The voice offered. Naraku narrowed his eyes, "Now why would I trust someone I can't see? What do you have to offer me that would make me trust you?" he asked. A presence of a Shikon jewel shard was felt.

"You have importance with this shard.. Correct? This landed in my world a year back and it brought me here awhile ago.. I've been monitoring what has been going on..." Naraku sighed, "Very well..." the Shikon jewel shard merged with the others. "Now.. You do want something in return.. I assume.. Correct?"

"Only the Miko and the half demon..." Naraku grinned, "Well.. Today is your lucky day then.." He tossed the other jewel back. "Take it... And do what you want..." He said, now staring at the Shikon Jewel with delight.

The figure left him.

* * *

Kagome and the gang were walking away from the inn that they had spent the night in. Miroku was waving to the ladies that were watching them go, "See you later, ladies~ Do not fret! I will come again and 'Rid you of your demons'" he said with a sly smile on his face. Songo clenched her fist and smacked Miroku across the face, "Shut up you perverted Monk!" she yelled.

Kagome and Shippo giggled at their quarreling and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, getting annoyed by they're yelling, "God... So early in the morning.. Can't you idiots keep it down?" he asked, annoyed. Miroku and Songo stopped bickering, but not because of Inuyasha. Kagome gasped, "I sense a shard near by... and... something with... Huge power like the Shikon Jewel.." she said.

"So then.. I'm right... There is another power nearby..." Miroku said. Kagome nodded. "I feel it too.." Songo said, "a strange energy.. like none of this world.." Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I smell Naraku there too!" He gripped his sword and grinned, "Looks like this day is going to be interesting... Hop on Kagome! Let's go!"

Kagome nodded and hopped on his back with Shippo clinging to her shoulders. Miroku offered to carry Songo on his back but she just rolled her eyes, "Kirara!" she called and her demon cat transformed into a large cat. She jumped onto her.

"Need a ride, Monk?" she teased. Miroku sighed and hopped up on Kirara. The gang started to head in the direction that Kagome sensed the shard. When they arrived, a man dressed in a long, dark cloak bearing red clouds with a chin-high collar, wearing a straw hat was trying to fend off a demon, "Out of the way..." Inuyasha said and took out his sword that transformed into a much larger one.

"Wind Scar!" He said and cut the demon into three pieces. The demon reconstructed himself. "No way!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome stared at the demon and noticed a shard gleaming in the demon's neck. Kagome took out her bow and arrow. "Inuyasha.. Hit it here!" She said and released and arrow that pierced through the demon, taking the shard out of it. Inuyasha cut it again, "Wind Scar!"

Miroku unwrapped his hand, "Wind Tunnel!" he called, sucking the parts of the demon in. "We did it!" Shippo cheered. Kagome sighed and went and retrieved her arrow and the shard, "Yeah.. And we got another shard too.." She said and placed the shard into a small jar she kept her shards in. She looked back at the man who still had a strange aura around him, "Are you alright?" she asked.

The man looked up and her, his hat covering his eyes, "Thank You... That thing just started attacking me for no reason what so ever..." "Your welcome!" Kagome smiled. "Your accent is a little different... "Your not from around here .. Are you?" Songo asked as her demon cat returned to its normal state.

"Ah... No.. I'm not.. I have traveled pretty far from my home...We didn't have anything... Anything like this where I lived."

_Just play good for awhile... Itachi.. .. lure them into coming to our world..._ A voice said in his mind. _Gotcha..._ Itachi thought. "Your weird.. Anyways... I smelled Naraku around here... Was that it?! Damnit!" Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry..." Itachi said, "Would you mind if I repay you? I don't have much but...Please take this ..." He said, handing a baby blue colored shard to both of them. "Sorry.. Monk.. It seems that I'll have to repay you later..." he said. "Ah.. No problem!" Miroku said with a fake smile to cover up how mad he was.

"Excuse me.. But I have to go..." He said and disappeared among the trees. Inuyasha inspected the jewel, "What on earth... Is this?" he wondered. Kagome looked at her own jewel, "I don't know.. But it has a powerful aura around it ... I don't think the man knew exactly what he gave us..." "Specially if he gave it to Inuyasha! Who would trust an idiot like him with something that important?" Shippo asked.

"Why you little-" "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled just as Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves. He crashed to the ground, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he growled. "Be calm Inuyasha! Shippo, you too!" Miroku said. "Hmmm..." Kagome stared at the jewel, "This doesn't look like anything from this era... I need to go back home and asked Grandpa about this... Inuyasha.. Can you bring me back?" She asked.

"Leaving already? What?!" Inuyasha said, annoyed, "You've got to be kidding me! You just got back 5 days ago!" "You've counted?" Shippo sneered at Inuyasha. He turned red, "Shut up you little brat!" he growled. "Inuyasha... I Think Kagome senses great power in those shards... And if she finds out what it is.. We can use it to defeat Naraku." Songo said, "Am I right, Kagome?" Kagome nodded, "Exactly.. So.. Please? You can come with me if you want to make sure that I don't stay long." she said.

"Fine!" He said and knelt down as Kagome got on his back, "We'll be back!" Kagome called as Inuyasha ran passed the trees to the Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha jumped into the well, "Here we go!" He said.

The well Started to glow like the first time that Kagome ever went through the well but instead of it being blue all around, it was orange, "This is.. Weird.." Kagome said and just like that, it all disappeared and they landed at the bottom of the Well. "Gezz.... Let's get this over with!" he said, and he and Kagome jumped out of the well. Instead of inside a shrine, Kagome and Inuyasha were in a forest. "What on... Earth?" Something zoomed pass Kagome and took her shards of the Shikon Jewel with it.

Inuyasha spun around, "Who threw that?" He growled, "Heh... I did..." A man said, dressed in the same outfit as the guy they helped out except he had a fish looking head, "Are you.. That guy from earlier?" Kagome asked. "Guy? Ahh… You mean..? Ha! No way! He's an ally of mine though… Anyways,,, I was ordered to finish the job and escort you two to our Hide Out… Come with me!"

The man started walking, "What the hell?" Inuyasha blinked as Kagome started to follow him, "Inuyasha… He has our shards.. We've got to follow him and request them back.. Plus.. We don't know where we are.." Kagome said. "Uh… I guess-HEY! WAIT UP!" he called as Kagome continued walking even though he was talking.

"_Who are they?" _a voice asked in the shadows. "_I'm not sure… All we were told about this mission was that HE was here… The other two.. Maybe his victims?" "That's stupid! Why would they follow anyone dressed like-" "SHUT UP! YOU'LL give us away!" "We should act now… Before we get too close to the other members" The others nodded. _

Kagome felt a presence behind her and she stopped. Inuyasha stopped as well as the guy continued walking, Not noticing their stopping. "Inuyasha.. Something's-" The scene around them got airy and made both Inuyasha and Kagome sleepy. "Coming-" Kagome finished before she and Inuyasha passed out.

* * *

Honestly…. This is the second time ever doing a fanfic on an anime (Or animes in this case!) besides Sailor Moon! I hope I did well! The next installment of this will feature more Naruto! Please continue reading and telling me how I'm doing! ^^


	2. Episode 2: The village of leaves

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been working and school started...

All the fun stuff! And all of ya'll can thank my dear friend at school for getting me to update NaruYasha! Well anyways... Here we go.. Part two of this Story.. NaruYasha!

* * *

**Naru-yasha**

**Episode 2: The village of leaves...**

Sai sighed, "These aren't the targets that we were looking for.. Why did we stop our mission and bring these two back?" he asked. "Well Sai these two were following the Akatsuki so we can't be exactly sure they don't have something to do with them..." Yamato pointed out.

"Yeah... But Sai has some point.. Why do we have to babysit these guys? This is sooo boring!" Naruto whined. "Shut it Naruto! It's because Lady Tsunade assigned us to watch them til they woke up!" Sakura said.

'Gezz... Grandma gives us the most boring jobs sometimes...' Naruto thought. Just then, the black haired girl's eyes fluttered open. "Where..." she looked around the room and then at the others and finally at the rope she was tied up with that tied her to Inuyasha. "Where am I?" she asked, struggling against the rope.

"That's classified..." Sai said. "Urgh... What do you want?" the girl asked. "Are you one of Naraku's minions? But.. You.. Seem.. Human..." The gang looked at each other. "Who... Is Naraku?" Yamato asked. The girl shot him a look, "How do you not know one of the most feared Demon in feudal Japan?" she asked.

"Ja-pon? Sakura.. Do you know where that is?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head, "I've never heard of Jay-pon-" "Japan" the girl corrected. "Japan.. Its not in any of the villages that I've heard about.." "Going back to the point.. What where you doing with the Akatsuki? Don't you know who they are?" Sai asked.

"A-kat-suki?" the girl blinked. "The guys in Red and Black!" Naruto growled. "You.. mean that guy with a fish head? Oh no! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up! That man still has our shards!" The white haired boy with dog ears woke up, "Where... WHERE ARE WE?" he growled and fought against the ropes, "What the hell..? You damn humans TAKE THIS CRAP OFF OF ME!" he demanded.

"Calm down, dog-boy..." Sai said, "We'll let you go when we're-" Inuyasha broke through the rope and pulled out a rusted sword, "You were saying human?" The others jumped into a fighting position. "Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's necklace glowed and he slammed into the round.

"Sorry.." the girl bowed, "We aren't bad people.. Inuyasha just has some... Anger management is-" "Owww! Kagome! What the hell was that for?" "Well don't just start attacking people randomly! We don't even know why the well brought us here inside of my house!" Sweat drops appeared on the gang's heads as they watched the two engage in their own argument.

Suddenly, they all heard laughing and everyone went silent and turned to see who was laughing. It was Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade!" Sakura said, running up to her, "My Lady.. We've been watching these two like you ordered-" "So your the one that had us tied up? WHAT DID WE DO YOU OLD HAG?" Inuyasha demanded.

"...Hag?" Tsunade repeated. 'Bad move...' Team Kakashi thought as flames of anger in-circled Tsunade. "Um... My Lady?" Sakura asked bravely. "You... SHALL NOT INSULT ME, THE HOKAGE!" Tsunade randomly had a huge rock in her clutches and threw it at Inuyasha.

"Heh... What a joke.." Inuyasha said as he easily dodged out the way, allowing the rock to make a huge crater in the floor. 'How did he do that so swiftly?' Team Kakashi thought as Inuyasha bounced back and lunged at Tsunade, "Wind-"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha slammed into the ground. 'Was that.. The necklace doing that?' Yamato wondered, 'What kind of Nijustu was that?' Kagome made a short bow, "I am soo sorry.. Inuyasha is very hot-headed, and stupid so please!"

"Sigh..." Tsunade calmed herself down and then stared back at the black haired girl, "You really aren't from around here are you then?" She asked. Kagome shook her head, "No.. Where I come from they have towers and malls and trains and buildings.. It looked way different from this place.."

"And which Land was that? I mean we do have cities in the Land of Fire.."

"Land of wha?" Inuyasha blinked as he stood up, "Man.. All these 'lands' and 'countries' you humans have.." He huffed. Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha and looked back to Tsunade, "I've never heard of the 'Land of Fire' in my life.."

"Hmmm... You think you can draw out where it is your from?" Sai asked. "Maybe.." "Here.." Sai handed her a brush and paper from his ninja bag. Kagome took them and laid it out on the floor. "I can draw..basically what it looks like.. But it won't look that great.."

She began to draw out Japan on the paper. Inuyasha leaned over, had never seeing Kagome draw before, and watched.

3 minutes later..

"..." Team Kakashi and Tsunade had no words as they stared at Kagome's crude drawing of Japan. "Sigh.. Guess it can't be helped.. I can't stand seeing a poorly drawn object on my paper.." Sai sighed and made a sign with his hands.

The paper poof-ed and the crudely drawn picture of Japan floated off the page and changed into a detailed map of Japan. Doing this made Kagome and Inuyasha jump back. "Wha.. What did you just do?" Kagome asked. Sai blinked, completely surprised by their reaction, "Um.. Jutsu?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, reaching for his sword. Kagome closed her eyes for a minute, "I don't sense anything.. It can't be because of a shard.." Kagome took out the other jewel and stared at it, "Could this jewel be blocking my powers?"

"!" "What's wrong Tsunade?" Sakara asked. "That jewel.." she started, "Where.. Did you get that?" "A freak in one of those black and red coat things.. Akushi people.." Inuyasha said.

Tsuade and Yamoto looked at each other and nodded, "Kagome.. is it? May I have a look at that jewel you have in your hand?" Yamoto asked, reaching for the jewel. "Err.. I guess.." she said, reluctantly handing over the jewel.

Yamoto and Tsuade carefully examined the jewel. "No.. way..." Tsuade said and nearly dropped the gem, "This is..." Inuyasha and Kagome tilted their heads in confusion.

Tsuade shook her head, "This is a very powerful gem that could take all the tailed beasts' powers and turn this into the ultimate weapon... And you only have shards? This is very dangerous indeed... Sai.. Here.. Take this message over to your superiors in the ANBU group.. Okay?" she said quickly writing a letter and sealing it before handing it to Sai. "Hai.. Right away.." he said and disappeared in a flash of leaves.

"Is he a... kitsune? He surely didn't smell like a demon though..." Inuyasha snorted. "Ehh? You've never seen ninja disappear before?" Sakura asked. "Nin...ja?" Inuyasha blinked. "They haven't appeared in your time yet.." Kagome informed.

"Ohhh..." Inuyasha said.

Sai appeared back in Tsunade's office and handed her a note. She read through it, nodding her head here and there and finally, as soon as she was done, she threw it up in the air and it exploded.

"Well.. That settles it... Team Kakashi... You've been reassigned to target the Akatsuki and track down more information on the remaining shards." "What? No way! You've already changed our mission a million times? What about finding Sasuke?" Naruto growled.

"Your taking this mission and that's final..." Tsuanade said in a fierce tone. "Then me and Inuyasha will help... After all.. We do need to get back our shards from our crystal to return from where we're from.." Kagome said.

"Umo... No offense to you ma'am but... What can you do to fight? I mean I saw your bow and arrows earlier but.." "She's a miko... She can handle anything but really.. I'll just smash any bastards that come before me anyway so no worries!" Inuyasha grinned. "And what are you again?" Sai asked. "He's a dog demon..." Kagome said, "But half human.." "Hey!" Inuyasha said, insulted.

"Huh... So you like a jinchūriki almost in this world.. .Weird.." Sai said. Before Inuyasha could ask, Tsuanade spoke, "Well looks like all of you will be working together since you all have similar goals... You'll leave tomorrow morning... Be sure to pack for awhile.. And one of you show the guest around and ask the Inn keeper to let them stay.. I'll pay for their lodging.."

"Arigato!" Kagome said giving her a quick bow. the others did a quick bow as well and everyone walked out of Tsunade's office.

"Soo..." Sakura said, stepping infront of Kagome and Inuyasha, "What part of the city do you guys want to see first?"

* * *

First chapter I post in awhile and it's a filler chapter.. Gomen... I wanted to save for a longer chapter next time... I'm not 100% still on the direction this fanfic will take but I will try my best :D


	3. Note about next Episode

**Message to my readers...**

* * *

Wow.. So I stop working on this story for awhile and the stats for it shoot up! Amazing! Well.. I guess because you guys are watching this story I should explain whats going on..

First off..

This story _**WILL**_ continue!

(yay!)

Second...

It's going to take a while though

Why?

Well recently I found an awesome beta-reader that is working on the story with me and she's currently working on a few chapters for me. Unfortunatly she is having a few computer troubles.. (like many of us..) Don't fret though.. We will both get the next episodes up!

Third...

PREVIEWS WILL DEFINATELY COME!

Speaking of which:

_"Kisame was half-way to the hide-out when he was stopped by Zetsu, "Kisame-san.. Weren't you suppose to bring the two outsiders to the base? What are you doing just walking around?" Kisame glared at Zetsu, "What do you think I'm-" it dawned on him that it was a little too quiet. "Shit.." he said turning around. "When did I loose them?" _

_"Hmmm.. I believe a few 'pest' from the Hidden Leaf nabbed them a while ago." Zetsu said and then chuckled, "Looks like someone's off their game.." _

_"Tst.. Fuck.. Itachi isn't going to be too happy about this.. Hmm.." Kisame took out the shards he stole from Kagome earlier and smirked, "Forgot I had these on me.." He began walking back in the dirrection of the Hidden Leaf. "If Itachi comes back.. Tell him I'll be bring the two to the south base.." Kisame called back. _

(To be continued)

Too little.. I know but I don't want to give everything away ()^^

Arigato you guys for sticking around T-T

-Reine


	4. Note to Readers it's not bad

Hey Guys! Sorry for not posting in a looooonnnggg time...

()-_- I didn't mean to take such a long hiatus. In fact.. I thought that I would of posted alot sooner.. Ahh but unfortunately I underestimated how much work I needed to do in three AP classes...

Well now that AP testing is over and that it's the end of the year~ I have alot of time to spare! So right now.. I am working on a couple of things:

+ The next couple episodes for Blood Child: Book 3 Hajime

+ The next chapter (or chapters.. not sure yet) for Rini-Mini

+ Outline for NaruYasha (sorry.. waiting to hear back from my betaReader.. If you would like to help to make this process quicker.. Message me please! .)

+ REEDITING CHAPTERS AND EPISODES! (On a recent re-read of some of my chapters not only did I notice some grammer and spelling mistakes and typos.. I ALSO noticed someone typed something into my work and it slipped past me without me noticing it for a WHILE ()-_-)

So see? It'll be worth the wait! And hopefully if I work out the kinks of the storyline.. I might be posting my new Hetalia fanfic:

Klein-Ita: Italy has gone missing and Germany is desprately searching for him. After another false lead, Germany sits down by a tree, hoping to collect his thoughts, when all of a sudden, a little person falls on Germany's head! And the little person that falls on Germany happens to be none other than, Chibitalia!

()^^ Still working out the kinks but that's the basic storyline... I drew it up as a comic one day in Health Class and I became obsessed with this little idea. (I know there are probably fanfics about this already.. But I've never read them so I'm just going to do it my way :P)

Anyhoo~ I love you all for being so paitent and not sending me a crap-load of hate-mail! (And thank you all my new subscribers! Please don't think I constantly go off like this alot..) I promise to all of you.. I never leave a story unfinished! ;P so don't worry!

I'll be posting soon!

3

-Reine


End file.
